Choose Your Own Fanfiction: The Great Mouse Detective, Sucked In
by White-19-Wolf
Summary: Jade is a girl that loves cartoons. When her VCR sends her into one of her favorite movies, she must figure out what she needs to do. However, Jade's story is not set in stone. Her choices, and yours, determine what happens to her. So I guess I should be asking you: How will Jade's story end? Original story written by Nosedivefan01
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I wanted to try something different here. This is the first Choose Your Own Fanfiction! Well, that I know of at least. For the people who don't know what a "Choose Your Own Adventure" book is, it is basically just what it sounds like. The reader makes decisions that will determine how the story will go. Because of this, however, you CAN NOT read this from beginning to end. Well, you could, but it would be so confusing. Please let me know what you think of the story.**

**This Fanfiction is based on Nose dive fan 01 (no spaces) story called "The Great Mouse Detective: Sucked In" Jade was originally made by her. I do not own her or anything of the Great Mouse Detective.**

My name is Jade Thomony and, personally, I believe I'm just like any normal fourteen-about-to-turn-fifteen year old girl. Well, except for my love for cartoon movies. I love to watch them, but I never had much of a chance to until Mom went to bed, and that was usually around 8.

That changed on June 25th.

I stepped out of my room at about noon, which wasn't that unusual. After all, it's June, and it just so happens to be a Saturday. What was unusual was that my mom was waiting at my door when I stepped out.

"Um, hi. What's up?" Mom just smiled.

"Oh, nothing. I just need you to do me a favor."

"Sure…" I answered, uncertainty slipping out.

"Would you mind staying out of your room for about an hour?"

I let out a somewhat board yawn. "Fine, no problem. I'm getting breakfast, anyway." Not really feeling up to trying to cook something, I decided to fix myself a bowl of cereal. When I finished eating, Mom's "time limit" still wasn't up, so I pulled out a book I'd left in the living room, The Great Mouse Detective, and read until she finally came in.

"All right, it's all yours again." I cocked my eyebrow, wondering what my mom was up to. I sat up and walked into my room. I excitedly gasped when I saw a TV, DVD, and really old looking VCR player had been set up in my room.

"Oh, wow Mom! Thank you so much!" I spun around and hugged her. "I'm going to test it out!" I excitedly ran into the living room after some of my favorite movies. I spent most of the rest of the day watching DVDs. Finally I decided to test the VCR. I picked up the Great Mouse Detective and slid it inside. An image of London appeared on the screen, followed by the words London 1897. I was just about to sit back when I heard the VCR make a popping sound.

Everything froze. I had two options and I had to act fast.

1) Hurry and take the tape out. The VCR is obviously old and it is probably going to destroy my tape if I don't get it out now. I'll be losing one of my most favorite movies!

2) On the other hand, this might just be a normal sound for this VCR. As I thought before, it is old. This might just be a noise I'll have to get used to.

This sped through my mind. When time resumed, I-

_What does Jade do?_

_If Jade goes to take the tape out, go to Choice 1._

_If Jade waits to see what happens, o to Choice 2_

**Yeah, yeah, I know. "Chapter 1" is really short here. This is a work in progress. Hopefully, I'll be able to post the choices every 2 weeks. Anyway, hope you guys will enjoy this story. This first set of choices will be up soon. Let me know what you think by review or commenting. Oh, and check out the original!**


	2. Choice 1

**HI! Since the beginning was so short I decided to go ahead and post the next part. I hope you enjoy!**

I can't allow this tape to get eaten, it's my favorite! I spun around and rushed back to the VCR. My finger was about to hit the eject button when a bright light flashed, blinding me. I stepped back and tripped over something. When the light faded, I let out a relaxed breath.

_What just happened?_ I shook my head and started to stand when I realized something. It was drizzling. I actually looked around. I wasn't in my room anymore. Not only that, but nothing looked familiar and gigantic! I couldn't do anything but blink in confusion.

"Are you alright, young miss?" I jumped in surprise. That was a familiar voice, but one I hadn't heard say that line before. I slowly turned around to face a mouse. I was too stunned to speak. A little mouse by his side stepped forward and cocked her head.

"Well, are you OK?" Olivia Flaversham asked. I finally bounded back into what I think is reality. I smiled.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Just thinking I might take my case to that famous mouse that lives on Baker Street." The little mouse looked confused.

"Who are you talking about?"

"U-um." I glanced around until I saw a newspaper. I hurried over and picked it up, smiling when I saw the front page. "This guy. Basil of Baker Street. I have an… interesting case on my hands. I thought he might be able to help me like he did you." Both mice looked confused.

"We've never met any Basil before," Olivia said. I blinked in surprise.

"Come along, Olivia. Your birthday gifts are waiting at home." I froze up.

"Y-your… birthday?" I said, staring at Olivia. The little girl smiled and nodded at me. "H-happy birthday." With that last statement, the two mice continued on their way. I waited until they turned around the corner before dashing after them. I looked around the corner and saw the at the end of the way was the familiar toy store where everything started.

"Or, where everything will start!" I muttered to myself. I started to tremble. I looked at my hands. It was clear that I'd been turned into a mouse. Using a nearby window I saw that my human features remained the same, even if my size and _species_ had changed. I took a deep breath.

"Ok, so I've been sent into the movie before the Flavershams have been attacked. So I could try and save the two of them from being attacked. If that happened, then Ratigon won't be able to pursue his plan." I nodded my head and turned to the store. I'd taken no more than two steps before stopping. "But… if I try to stop this from happening, then what will become of this story? If Mr. Flaversham doesn't get kidnapped, Dawson never meets Basil, and Ratigon doesn't die at the Clock tower of the night of the Diamond Jubilee. Nothing in this story would be the same. So… What should I do?" After a few more minutes of debate, I finally made my decision. I'd-

_What does Jade do?_

_If Jade tries to tell the Flavershams about what is going to happen, go to Choice 3._

_If Jade decides to wait it out and let things play out as they should, got to Choice 4._


	3. Choice 2

**HI! Since the beginning was so short I decided to go ahead and post the next part. I hope you enjoy!**

I hesitated. If the VCR is meant to do this, than there would be little use and point to eject the movie now. I waited in anticipation. Then, before long, the room suddenly flashed in a bright light. I couldn't do anything so I waited for the light to fade. When it did, I looked around. I was in an alleyway. I blinked and looked around until I spotted what looked like a giant shard of a mirror. I walked over and looked at my reflection. I wasn't a human anymore. I was a mouse, but my human features remained.

"Well… at least Mom won't have to spend so much on food… If she stops freaking out long enough to find out it's me." I stared at my reflection until it started to rain. I didn't want to stay out in this, so I ran over to a shoe for shelter. As I shook my shirt to get some of the rain off, I heard some crying not too far behind me. Turning, I saw a small mouse at the back part of the shoe, sitting on a matchbook. I couldn't move at first. The mouse was wearing a blue dress and hat, so it seemed clear to me that it was Olivia Flaversham. I hesitated, not entirely sure what to do, when someone came up behind me.

"What's the problem, ladies?" Dr. Dawson had walked up. I heard Olivia give a little gasp behind me.

"I don't know. I just got here, myself," I said, surprising myself that I could keep a straight face. I turned back to her. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I'm lost. I'm trying to find Basil of Baker Street," she said, holding out a news article. Dr. Dawson took it and started reading it. I, without thinking, said it as well.

"Famous Detective solves baffling disappearance." He looked at me, eyebrows cocked.

"I-I read that article the other day," I said. I looked back at Olivia. "So, is somebody you know missing?" The girl started crying again. Dr. Dawson rushed over to comfort her.

"There, there. I don't know any Basil." She looked up at him, clearly begging for help. He smiled. "But I do remember where Baker Street is. We can go find him together. My name is Doctor David Q. Dawson."

"I'm Olivia Flaversham!" He turned to me.

"And what about you?"

"I-I'm Jade." He looked confused.

"Well, do you have anywhere to go?"

"Not really."

"Why don't you come with us? I'm sure Basil can help you somehow as well."

"I-I don't have any issues!" I said too quickly. Dawson clearly didn't believe me, but let it go.

"Still, will you come with us?" Olivia asked. I bit my lip. Basil was my favorite character. I'd give anything to meet him. But there was one issue: Basil was smart. It was possible that he could figure out what my situation was, and who knows how he would react if that happened. What will I do?

_What does Jade decide to do?_

_If Jade goes with them, go to Choice 5._

_If Jade continues alone, go to Choice 6._


End file.
